


up all night

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drunkenness, Fanboy!Phil, Fluff, High School, M/M, Phandom Reverse Bang, Phandom Reverse Bang 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they get wasted but all they do is cuddle :( its cute o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil has always been entranced by the piano covers uploaded by howell music on YouTube, it was a daily routine of his to play covers of his favorite ghibli songs while getting ready in the morning. Imagine his shock when he finds the pianist sat in next to him in his English Class…orfanboy!phil meets his idol and they fall in love and its all very cheesy





	up all night

**Author's Note:**

> written for phandom reverse bang! art is by @midnitephan on tumblr

Phil had to be going crazy. In all universes, he had never thought it was possible for something like this to happen.

Sitting next to him, straight mocha hair and eyes staring intensely at his phone, was the Dan Howell. Dan Howell who two years ago caught Phil’s attention with his piano playing on youtube. Phil had found himself entranced both by the serene melodies and covers Dan played, but also the boy himself.

He had a proper celebrity crush on Dan and had imagined meeting him in person for the first time. He imagined playing with those mocha curls that went wild on the few videos he did with curly hair, imagined feeling his hands. Would they be calloused or soft? Phil wanted to know. Not because he was super gay for him or anything like that.

He had never imagined meeting Dan like this. In his fucking English class.

Phil stared in shock. He knew Dan had been moving, but what were the chances that Dan would have moved to Phil’s town? That he would end up in Phil’s school?

Phil was absolutely speechless.

Dan sighed, setting down his phone. The sound startled Phil out of his reverie and he quickly whipped his head forward, realizing he was staring.

He wanted to talk to Dan, but sure as to where to start. He was, after all, very awkward. It was worth a shot.

“Hey, uhm, you’re new here, right?” Phil said, a bit too loudly.

Dan looked at him, a bit taken aback. “Uh, yes…”

Phil beamed. “I’m Phil!” He stuck out his hand to shake, accidentally smacking the side of Dan’s desk while doing it. He ignored the internal screaming that erupted from that.

Dan raised an eyebrow at the hand, slowly shaking it with his own. “Dan.”

They dropped hands and Phil had to resist his inner fanboy screaming. He had just touched Dan’s hand. Dan knew he was. “Welcome to our school! I hope you like it here.”

Dan smiled softly. “Thank you. I transfered up here after my parents moved.”

Phil nodded, already knowing this. “You transfered up from London.”

Dan blinked. How did Phil know? Was he secretly a stalker waiting to take Dan back behind the school and murder him? He hoped not; Phil was too pretty to be a murderer.

“Oh, sorry,” Phil quickly apologized, realizing his mistake. “I watch your um youtube videos. The piano covers?”

Dan blinked again, then it clicked. Phil was a fan. “Oh, yeah! Yeah, that makes sense. Thought you were a stalker for a second.”

Phil giggled. “No, not unless you count following you online. What are the odds that you’d end up in my English class though, right?”

Dan nervously chuckled. “Yeah, pretty strange.” He wasn’t sure what to think of this Phil guy quite yet. Although he seemed likeable, he was a bit awkward and nervous. Dan’s own awkwardness was not a good combo with that.

The two gave each other smiles, then Dan looked away, getting lost in his phone again. Phil pretended to be on his phone too, a bit disappointed that the conversation had ended. It hadn’t been as perfect as he imagined it would be. 

Curse his awkwardness.

Class started and so did Phil’s descent to hell. Once the bell rang, Phil scrambled to get his bag, only waiting so he could talk to Dan a little bit.

“So I’ll see you around?” Phil said, smiling brightly in an attempt to look less creepier than he actually was.

Dan nodded. “Of course. It was nice meeting you.”

“You too!” Phil called, walking off to head towards his next class.

It was a start. An awkward one, but a start nonetheless.

-

Phil made a beeline for his corner during lunch. The rest of the day had been the same old repetitive routine that made Phil bored and miserable. The only interesting thing that had happened was English class with Dan, however it was looking like Phil didn’t have any other classes with him.

Phil sat alone in the lunchroom, not having any friends at the school to sit with. The few that he did sat with more popular people that intimidated Phil and made him feel small.

He was pulling out his sandwich when someone walked up to him.

“Hey, can I sit with you?”

Phil looked up to see Dan. He was smiling nervously, looking like a deer prepared to run away at any moment.

Phil beamed, a bit excited that Dan had approached him. “Yeah, of course!” He moved his bang over from the chair next to him, subtly dropping the hint that Dan could sit right next to him. 

Dan gently placed his tray down and sat next to Phil, hiding his face behind his fringe. It was adorable, though Phil wanted to push it back so he could properly see Dan.

“How are the rest of the classes going?” Phil asked, sticking with the typical ‘hey you’re new’ starters. It was better than ‘hey really love your videos and have maybe stalked you for years now and now you’re here and I’m losing my mind’.

Dan shrugged. “They’re okay. It’s hard to tell.”

Phil nodded. He thought the conversation was going to die off awkwardly like most tended to do with him until Dan pointed at his Totoro hoodie.

“Hey, cute hoodie. I love Studio Ghibli.”

Phil knew he did. He had gotten into Studio Ghibli movies because of Dan; his covers had captured Phil’s attention and he ended up looking further into them. Before he knew it, he owned his own collection of Studio Ghibli movies.

The two began to converse about their favorite movies and what each one represented. Before they knew it, the bell had rung and lunch was over.  
They had hardly touched their lunches, too busy eagerly talking to each other.

-

It wasn’t long before they had become inseperable.

It was all of Phil’s dreams come true (well, most of them). They balanced each other out with Dan’s dark, sarcastic humor and Phil’s positive, quirky outlook on the world. Even though Dan had made tons of more friends, naturally being a very charming guy from his experience with his Youtube channel, he always came back to Phil.

So it was no surprise that when Dan was invited to a party, he came to Phil, nervous and unsure. While with others he was more relaxed and cool, filled with wit and charm, around Phil he voiced his insecurities, trusting that Phil would help him.

“I’m not big on parties but it’d be rude of me not to go. There were like ten of them insisting that I come,” Dan explained, biting his lip. The two were sat outside of the school, soliciting around after school.

“You could make up an excuse as to why you can’t go.”

“I know, but…” Dan sighed. “I’d feel bad. I’m such a pushover.”

Phil smiled sympathetically. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up over this. You’ll find a solution.”

Dan nodded, only half convinced.

Phil sighed. “How about I come with you?”

Dan perked up at that. He knew that Phil wasn’t exactly very popular and was even bullied at one time. He also knew that Phil got anxious in crowds and avoided parties like the plague. “You don’t need to do that.”

Phil disagreed. He was willing to suffer a little for Dan. Besides, his mother would be very excited to hear that he was going out for once. “We’ll watch out for each other and ditch the whole scene early once it starts getting really rowdy. Or we can stay and get wasted. Either way, we’ll have each other.”

Dan giggled. “You’re so cheesy, shut up.” He punched Phil’s shoulder jokingly, rolling his eyes as Phil dramatically grabbed his wounded shoulder and whined. “Alright, we’ll go together. I hope you know that I plan on getting completely wasted though.”

Phil grinned. “If you do anything embarrassing I won’t stop you.”

“You’re a bad friend.”

Phil shrugged. “What? It’ll be hilarious. For me, at least.”

Dan punched him harder that time.

On Friday night, however, they weren’t laughing as much.

Loud music was streaming from the house. Groups of tipsy teenagers were hanging around the front lawn, conversing loudly. Phil could feel the too familiar twisting of anxiety in his chest as he saw exactly how many people were there.

“You okay?”

Phil turned to Dan, who was staring at Phil softly, noting how nervous Phil seemed.

Phil nodded weakly. “Yeah, uhm, a bit nervous, that’s all.”

“Do you want to go home? We don’t have to go in, it’s alright.” Dan gently placed a hand on Phil’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. He didn’t want for Phil to be uncomfortable.

Phil shook his head, swallowing back nerves. “No, it’ll be okay. I’ve got you here; that’s at least one person I know.”

Dan stared at him for a few more seconds, then finally turned to face the house. “Alright. Just remember, we can leave at any moment.”

The two walked up to the house and entered the front door and were hit with the scene of a stereotypical party. It was far from either of their scene, both subconsciously moving closer together as they moved throughout the room. 

They headed towards a more quiet place of the house where they could converse without having to scream every sentence. Along the way, the picked up some alcohol that was being served, hoping that the sedative drink would help them feel a bit more in place.

They settled on a worn down couch in the back what appeared to be something like a man cave. It was a relatively empty room, the only people there being a group of friends playing a drinking game.

Dan sat close to Phil, who leaned against the arm of the couch, attempting to relax.

Phil drank the mysterious concoction, wincing a bit at the taste. Beer, he concluded. It felt warm in his tummy. He quickly finished off the drink, crushing the cup in his hand when he was done.

“Slow down there,” Dan giggled, having watched Phil practically chug the drink down. He’d only gotten a few sips down himself.

Phil merely laughed. “Beer doesn’t taste very good.”

“And yet you just drank a cup of it in less than five minutes.”

Phil shrugged. “Point taken. Want me to grab some more? It looks like we’ve grabbed the only decent spot.”

Dan nodded in approval. “I’ll make sure no one steals your spot.”

Phil left and returned with a couple cups, enough to get them past tipsy. He flopped back down on the couch and stuck his legs over Dan’s.

They talked and drank, finding themselves enjoying the party by being antisocial and hiding in the corner. Phil’s words began to slur together after a bit and he knew it wouldn’t be long until he was properly drunk.

He needed to piss though. He got up, promising Dan very firmly that he’d be back. Dan had merely laughed at him. 

However as he was heading back from the bathroom, he ran into some people who dragged him into doing shots. The shots went straight to his head and he ended up forgetting about Dan. As soon as the shots started they were over, and Phil was left confused by himself.

Phil giggled, stumbling a little over his feet. He couldn’t remember how much he had to drink, the blur of shots and red cups getting lost in his memory. This was a proper high school party; free alcohol was everywhere and available to everyone. People were even encouraging others to drink.

Phil looked around, still giggling to himself. The world felt tilted and fuzzy. There were sweaty teenagers all around him, smelling of alcohol, drugs, and things their parents dreamed they’d never do. Music was making the walls shake from the bass boosted up way too excessively. The neighbors were used to this scene coming from the house and had long given up on calling the police.

Phil moved through the crowd, looking for something. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for, a bit too drunk to remember who he came with or what he needed. Bodies shoved from all sides but nobody cared. This was the scene of the party and if you didn’t like it, you ought to go home.

Phil eventually ended up at the wall, staring at it in drunk interest as it swam in his vision. It was a funny looking wall, he concluded.

“What are you doing?” someone giggled.

Phil turned to see Dan, face red and a loopy smile on his face. His dimple poked out and his curly hair had been pushed back from the heat and sweat of the house.

Phil looked back at the wall. Why was he staring at it again? He looked back at Dan. Dan was much better to stare at. 

“It looked funny,” Phil reasoned, shrugging. Or at least attempting to. It looked more like a drunk stumble if anything.

Dan laughed, leaning forward so his head hit Phil’s shoulder. “You’re funny.”

“Yeah, funny…” Phil slurred, then frowned. “Are you making fun of me?”

Dan groaned, lifting his head back up. “You’re drunk.’

Phil nodded, as if this was new information. “Everything feels so weird. This wall is weird.”

Dan shook his head and stumbled on his feet, dizzy from the alcohol. 

Phil couldn’t look away. He wanted to hug Dan and pinch his squishy cheeks.

And so he did.

Dan yelped as he was forcibly pulled into Phil’s arms and found himself losing balance. It didn’t matter as Phil held him up, squeezing Dan close and putting his head on top of Dan’s. He nuzzled Dan’s curls, having formed from the humidity of the room.

“What are you doing?” Dan giggled. He loved the affection Phil was giving. Phil’s arms were warm and he could feel Phil’s heartbeat through his shirt. He smelled of alcohol and pine. His stomach felt funny, little butterflies dancing around in a happy parade.

“You’re…. Squishy,” Phil observed.

“You’re warm.” Dan frowned, suddenly troubled. “Why didn’t you come back?”

Phil blinked. When did that happen? He tried to remember, but all he got was a hazy blur of shots and strangers encouraging him. “I don’t know. People were telling me to do shots?”

Dan hummed. moving his head so his face was pressed up against Phil’s chest. “Well, don’t leave me again, okay? I missed you.”

“Okay. I missed you too, silly.” 

The two stood there, hugging each other while drunk out of their minds. Eventually after the fifth person bumped into them, they agreed to move back to the couch.

The room was a bit more crowded when the arrived, yet miraculously the couch was empty. Phil collapsed on it, laying so his head rested against the arm of the couch. He made grabby hands at Dan, pouting a little.

“Cuddle me,” he demanded, too wasted to care about any inhibitions.

Dan squeezed himself next to Phil on the couch, sloppily throwing his arm over Phil in a weak attempt at a cuddle. It didn’t matter as Phil automatically clung onto him like a koala bear. Dan giggled at the feeling of Phil’s hair tickling his neck.

Phil yawned, starting to feel a bit sleepy from all the alcohol he had consumed. He was notorious for being both a silly drunk and a sleepy drunk; he often passed out at random times after having a few too many.

“Sleepyhead,” Dan teased.

Phil couldn’t argue with that. He nuzzled his head in Dan’s shirt, getting warm and comfortable and speeding up the process of sleep.

“Am I your personal teddy bear or something?”

Phil nodded, smiling. Here he was, cuddling his favorite person in the world, drunk and happy as can be. Everything felt perfect, even the stickiness of sweat on his skin. 

Dan smiled softly, his heart melting. Phil’s hair was messy and knotted yet when Dan ran his hand through it he found it to be soft like a cat. Dan watched as Phil’s breathed, his legs occasionally shuffling around to make themselves comfortable. Dan couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this warm and peaceful.

And so, while teenagers around them were hooking up and doing things their bodies would punish them for in the morning, Dan and Phil fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling safe and content.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 will be out in a few days!


End file.
